Żyjąc dla ciebie
by ksiezycowa
Summary: Bywa, że los styka ze sobą dwójkę ludzi, którzy wydają się pochodzić z kompletnie różnych światów i środowisk, a zaczyna tworzyć się między nimi więź, która skrzy się mocniej niż u dwojga najlepszych przyjaciół. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Żyję i mam się dobrze wbrew pozorom, mimo że tak długo mnie tu nie było. Wracam do Was z kolejnym opowiadaniem AcexRobin z uniwersum One Piece w trochę innej odsłonie.

* * *

 _Bywa, że los styka ze sobą dwójkę ludzi, którzy wydają się pochodzić z kompletnie różnych światów i środowisk, a zaczyna tworzyć się między nimi więź, która skrzy się mocniej niż u dwojga najlepszych przyjaciół._

Portgas D. Ace uwielbiał swoją pracę.

Miał zaledwie dwadzieścia lat, lecz ani myślał iść na studia. Praca w lokalu „Street bar" – początkowo miała być tylko wakacyjna – stała się wręcz jego pasją. Nienawidził niedziel, kiedy bar był zamknięty. Tutaj kręciło się całe jego obecne życie.

\- Cześć, Luffy! To, co zwykle? – Krzyknął w stronę wchodzącego do pomieszczenia młodszego brata, który chętnie wpadał na darmowego kurczaka.

Bar był miejscem przywodzącym na myśl amerykańską spelunkę. Ściany pokryte były ikonami i grafikami przedstawiającymi old-schoolowe samochody marki Cadillac, Marylin Monroe, Coca-Colę czy też krągłe kobiety pin-up. Ace mógł bezkarnie nosić swój ulubiony kowbojski kapelusz i chodzić z rozpiętą koszulą, dzięki czemu przyciągał sporą ilość młodych dziewczyn. Chociaż jego notes pękał w szwach od numerów telefonów, nigdy nie zdecydował się na zrobienie pierwszego kroku. Sam nie wiedział, czego chciałby od dziewczyny. Co prawda, miał ich już kilka, ale nie traktował nawet tego poważnie - ot, było, minęło. Przez „Street bar" przewijały się te ładniejsze i brzydsze, lecz żadna nie utkwiła mu w pamięci. Po prostu to nie było to.

Za Luffym do baru weszła dziewczyna z pięknymi rudymi włosami. Faceci siedzący przy oknie i sączący piwo zaczęli gwizdać na jej widok, lecz jeden groźny błysk z brązowych tęczówek Nami wystarczył, by ich zgasić.

\- Dla mnie najtańszy napój – powiedziała, zerkając z troską na swojego chłopaka, który usadowił się przy barze i zaczął podskakiwać na stołku, stukając widelcem w ladę. Z wielkiego telewizora, którego obsługą zajmował się Ace, jak zwykle grały stare piosenki np. Scorpionsów, Led Zeppelin, U2. Początkowo niezbyt lubił ten klimat, ale teraz był już całkiem nieźle obeznany. Ucieszył się, kiedy z głośników popłynęło „I want it All" Queen. – Spokojnie coś dzisiaj, co nie, Portgas? – Zagadnęła go rudowłosa, kiedy dostała już szklankę wody z cytryną. Ace odgarnął włosy z twarzy i uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach zatańczyły ogniki.

\- Dzisiaj jest jakiś event w parku niedaleko, dlatego. Nie wybieracie się?

\- Nie, wstęp jest za drogi – Czarnowłosy parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna Luffy'ego była znana na całe swoje liceum ze skąpstwa i pazerności.

Monkey i Nami nie zabawili w barze długo – przez licealne obowiązki musieli wracać do domów. Ace czasami tęsknił za szkołą, ale kiedy patrzył na swoje małe królestwo, w którym pracował, nostalgia zaraz odchodziła w siną dal.

Przez festyn koło dziewiętnastej „Street bar" opustoszał niemal całkowicie. Zostało tylko kilkoro stałych klientów, do których Ace na moment się dosiadł, obserwując, czy nikt nie wchodzi do lokalu albo nie kradnie nic z baru. Na szczęście dzisiaj nie było żadnego meczu, na które schodziły się istne tabuny mężczyzn, których żony nienawidzą piłki nożnej. Po jakimś czasie pożegnał znajomych i usiadł za ladą, odetchnąwszy lekko. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i natychmiast wyprostował.

Nigdy wcześniej jej tutaj nie widział. Miała ciemne włosy i dziwny nos, który jako pierwszy przykuwał uwagę. W ogóle nie słyszał, żeby wchodziła, a przecież miał się cały czas na baczności i obserwował drzwi. Siedziała przy jedynym dwuosobowym stoliku w kącie sali, trzymając przed sobą książkę. Jej tęczówki jednak nie przesuwały się po tekście, utkwione były w jeden punkt, patrząc tępo. W pewnym momencie chłopak parsknął cichym śmiechem, wstał i podszedł do stolika kobiety. Była tak zamyślona, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy podszedł. Delikatnie złapał książkę i odwrócił ją.

\- Czy to jakaś nowa moda na czytanie książek do góry nogami? – Zapytał łagodnie. Kobieta zdawała się w ogóle nie orientować, co się stało. Popatrzyła z dziwnym roztargnieniem na książkę, a następnie na Portgasa i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Powiedzmy – uśmiechnęła się słabo, lecz jej oczy pozostały niewzruszone. Ace spojrzał prosto w jasnoniebieskie tęczówki i przeszedł go dreszcz. Cholera, chyba muszę zapiąć tę koszulę…

\- Chciałabyś coś zamówić? – Wyciągnął notes z kieszeni dżinsów, chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Nie mógł od niej odejść. Siedziała tak… Tak bez życia, że miał wrażenie, iż popełniłby grzech, zostawiając ją samą ze sobą. – Dzisiaj kobietki nie płacą – puścił do niej oczko i uniósł zawadiacko lewy kącik ust. Ciemnowłosa popatrzyła na kartę, a następnie w stronę baru, namyślając się.

\- Whiskey z lodem. Najlepiej całą butelkę.

\- Nie wiem, czy będę mógł zafundować pół litra whiskey na koszt firmy… - Odparł z zakłopotaniem, lecz przed nim wylądował pliczek banknotów.

\- Reszty nie trzeba.

Wziął pieniądze i podszedł do lady, aby przygotować trunek. Ile ona mogła mieć lat? Co takiego się stało, że przyszła do takiego miejsca, w dodatku zamawiając całą flaszkę tylko dla siebie? Nie pasowała tutaj. Miała na sobie elegancką śliwkową koszulę z jedwabiu i czarne spodnie oraz botki na obcasie. Jego klientami były głównie licealistki bądź metalowcy czy też starsi mężczyźni wpadający na piwo.

\- Proszę – chwilę później postawił przed nią butelkę i szklankę. Natychmiast wychyliła jedną kolejkę bez żadnego skrzywienia i dolała sobie następną. – Hej, spokojnie!

\- Już mi nie zależy – mruknęła, ale odstawiła szklankę. – Moje życie praktycznie się skończyło – nagle zrobiła dziwną minę, jakby powiedziała o wiele za dużo i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie chcę cię zmuszać do zwierzeń…

\- Zostawił mnie mężczyzna – odparła bezbarwnie, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku szklanki. Portgas jednak chwycił ją i odstawił na sam brzeg stołu. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego srogo, lecz nic nie powiedziała i cofnęła rękę.

\- Wiesz… Tego kwiatu to pół światu i takie tam, nie? – Wyszczerzył się, lecz tamta zmroziła go w odpowiedzi spojrzeniem, aż go zatkało. – Posłuchaj tej piosenki – wskazał na telewizor, z którego popłynęło „Wind of change" Scorpionsów.

\- Scorpions, rok 1990 – odparła, słysząc kilka pierwszych nut i wychyliła kolejną szklankę whiskey. Portgas zmierzwił włosy. Jak czegoś nie zrobi, ona się zaraz upije i straci przytomność albo zacznie wymiotować. – Spokojnie. Pójdę do domu. Jak wypiję.

Co zrobić? Zabierze butelkę, to zrobi burdę. Zostawi butelkę, to się spije. Chyba nie miał co liczyć na jakiekolwiek uzasadnienia jej zachowania. Zerknął nerwowo na zegarek. Powinien zamknąć za dwadzieścia minut, dochodziła północ. Ostatni klienci już dawno wyszli.

\- Posłuchaj, muszę zamknąć… - Jasny gwint, jak on się zachowywał! Przecież nigdy nie miał problemów z gadką i interakcjami, a teraz miał wrażenie jakby jęzor przykleił mu się do podniebienia.

\- Nie ma sprawy – wstała gwałtownie i zachwiała się, chwytając butelkę. Pociągnęła z niej zdrowy łyk i znów zakołysała się lekko. Ace zaobserwował, że ma naprawdę piękną figurę. – Cholera – zamruczała, łapiąc się stolika. – Mogę zabrać butelkę, prawda?

\- Odwiozę cię, i tak, jasna cholera, weź ją sobie – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, widząc wychodzącą kucharkę, starszą panią Ming, która bardzo lubiła donosić szefowi. – Usiądź i nie ruszaj się stąd.

Dlaczego w ogóle się nią przejmował, a nie zostawił jej w spokoju? Sam nie wiedział. Sprawdził, czy wszystkie drzwi są zamknięte, pochował alkohole do barków, a wystawione na wystawę posiłki do wielkiej lodówki, gasząc uprzednio światła. Już trzymał klucze w dłoni, kiedy zauważył, że siedzenie tej kobiety jest puste. Zniknęła również butelka. Serce zaczęło mu łomotać. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi i ujrzał ciemnowłosą siedzącą bez życia na chodniku. Przyciskała do siebie butelkę jakby była jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Nawet nie miał ochoty oceniać, jak bardzo żałośnie wyglądała ta kobieta, po prostu rzucił się w jej kierunku i pomógł wstać, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Złapała go mocno w pasie jedną ręką, cały czas dzierżąc w drugiej whiskey, której już naprawdę sporo ubyło. Doczłapali jakoś do starego samochodu Portgasa.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz? – Kiedy wybełkotała adres, posadził ją na tylnym siedzeniu i odjechał z piskiem opon spod baru. Z damskich ust wypływał istny słowotok, ale nie mógł zrozumieć ani jednego wyrazu. Gdy zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, odwrócił się do niej i ujrzał, że przymknęła oczy. Delikatnie wyciągnął niemal opróżnioną butelkę z zaciśniętej bladej dłoni i schował pod siedzenie. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie uchyliła powiek.

\- Gdzie mój napój… - Jęknęła po paru minutach, kiedy wreszcie ruszył ze skrzyżowania. Jej mieszkanie znajdowało się w centrum, więc musiał męczyć się w korkach. Zatęsknił za swoją klitką w spokojniejszej dzielnicy. – Zabrałeś!

\- Wypiłaś już wszystko, a ja nie mam więcej – odparł, włączając lewy kierunkowskaz. Ciemnowłosa parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Wy, faceci, tak naprawdę nie macie nic. Ot, co – wybełkotała. – W sumie to chyba nie jesteś jeszcze facetem, bo wyglądasz na gówniarza, wiesz?

\- Dzięki – z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechem. Nie ma co, bystra z niej baba po alkoholu.

\- Nie mam jeszcze trzydziestki, a moje życie… Się… Skończyło… - Powiedziała nadzwyczaj wyraźnie i cicho. Ace przełknął ślinę, ale nie dodała już nic więcej. Zerknął w lusterko i ujrzał, że zasnęła. Odetchnął lekko z ulgą i wreszcie znalazł się na ulicy, której nazwę podała. Zamrugał. Była pełna apartamentowców. W sumie nie wyglądała na pierwszą lepszą dziewczynę ze zwyczajnego blokowiska. Zaparkował i zaczął grzebać w ciemnej torebce kobiety, szukając kluczy, a przy okazji łapiąc dokument potwierdzający jej tożsamość. Zawsze na filmach w takich mieszkaniach ktoś stał w portierni. Wysiadł i otworzył tylne drzwi samochodu, siadając obok śpiącej postaci.

\- Hej. – Powiedział i łagodnie potrząsnął jej ręką. – Obudź się. Zaraz pójdziemy do łóżka, dobrze?

\- Nie chcę z tobą – mruknęła na wpół sennie a na wpół pijacko. Portgas dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział i zachciało mu się śmiać.

\- Dobrze – odparł rozbawiony. – To cię tylko odprowadzę.

Jakimś cudem wytoczyła się z pojazdu i oparła na jego ramieniu. Ace nie raz uczestniczył w niezłych bibach, sam też spijał się wiele razy do nieprzytomności, ale nigdy nie był zmuszony nikogo po takim piciu ogarniać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie przewrócą oboje. Wszedł do wielkiego lobby i aż zamrugał. Podłogi lśniły czystością, a ściany były pokryte rzeźbionym drewnem. Na szczęście nie było żadnego portiera czy boya, więc przemknął do windy tak szybko jak tylko się dało. Kliknął przycisk z numerem sześć i dopiero teraz tknęło go, by zerknąć na dokument tej kobiety. Miała dwadzieścia osiem lat, nazywała się Nico Robin. Nieźle się dorobiła jak na tak młody wiek. Wciąż jednak nie rozumiał, dlaczego aż tak rozpaczała po tamtym facecie, ale nie jemu było oceniać. Jego koleżanki też nieźle jęczały, gdy zdarzały się im imprezowo-alkoholowe chwile szczerości. Gdy znaleźli się wreszcie na odpowiednim piętrze, powitał go kolejny bogaty korytarz. Wszystko tutaj było naprawdę luksusowe. Wsunął klucz w zamek i zapalił światło. O dziwo, jej mieszkanie nie było aż tak pełne przepychu jak wnętrze apartamentowca, ale też robiło wrażenie. Stonowane kolory, proste meble i nieskazitelny porządek. Rozejrzał się. Gdzie tu mogła być jej sypialnia? Pozwolił usiąść jej na kanapie i przeszedł przez pierwsze drzwi. Powitała go biblioteka. Niemal zachłysnął się z wrażenia, widząc tak pokaźną ilość książek, lecz przecież nie tego szukał. Na szczęście drugie drzwi okazały się tymi prowadzącymi do sypialni. Była ona naprawdę jasna, a sam jej środek zdobiło dwuosobowe łóżko z baldachimem. Skromna toaletka w kącie i szafa były jedynymi meblami w tym pokoju poza łożem i etażerką. Wrócił do salonu. Nico Robin patrzyła na niego nieprzytomnie.

\- Chodź – powiedział spokojnie. Robin zatoczyła się lekko, ale wstała i poprowadził ją do sypialni. Zrzuciła buty i padła na łóżko jak głaz. Ace okrył ją kołdrą i chciał ruszyć w stronę kuchni, żeby przynieść wody i postawić na szafce nocnej, ale poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego własnej.

Miał wrażenie jakby przeszył go prąd. Zamrugał gwałtownie i cofnął rękę, wyrywając ją z uścisku.

\- Proszę… Zostań. – Wyszeptała Robin.

\- Zaraz wrócę, spokojnie – skłamał gładko. Zamknął drzwi sypialni i natychmiast pobiegł do windy, sam nie widząc, dlaczego to robi. Przecież ona tylko złapała go za rękę… Nieważne. Zjechał na dół i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał w noc, mając nadzieję, że zostawi za sobą nie tylko zapach palonej gumy, ale też to dziwne, przerażające uczucie, którego nie znał.


	2. Chapter 2

_Są takie piosenki i melodie, które wywołują w nas wspomnienia – niezależnie, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. Po prostu z miejsca przenosimy się do tamtego zdarzenia, widzimy tę osobę, czujemy zapachy i widzimy kolory, a w żołądku czujemy dziwny ucisk tęsknoty._

Tej nocy nie spał wiele. Miał wrażenie, że całe tamto zajście z Nico Robin to po prostu sen, z którego się obudził. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jej nie zostawił i dlaczego jak już się zdecydował z nią pójść – uciekł. Przy odrobinie szczęścia jednak ona nic nie będzie pamiętać. Przypomniał sobie dotyk jej dłoni i znów przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie rozumiał tego. Było mu przecież ciepło…

Nigdy nie czuł nic szczególnego do żadnej kobiety. Ale ta… Nie powiedziałby, że to grom z jasnego nieba, jak to miewają w filmach. Nie uznałby tego nawet za zauroczenie tylko… Zainteresowanie. Tak. To chyba dobre słowo. Przecież ona była starsza o jakieś osiem lat, więc w ogóle nie wyobrażał jej sobie w roli swojej dziewczyny. Prędzej znajomej. W ogóle, dlaczego o niej myślał? Maksymalnie tydzień i oboje zapomną o tym zdarzeniu. Być może nawet zapomni, że ją poznał.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok i jęknął cicho. Zegar wskazywał czwartą nad ranem. Normalne było, że chodził spać bardzo późno, ale akurat dzisiaj potrzebował wstać o dziewiątej, bo godzinę potem zaczynał zmianę w „Street barze".

Zerknął w sufit. Ace miał tylko dwa pokoiki w swoim mieszkanku – jednym była jako-taka sypialnia, a drugim salono-kuchnia. Łazienka też nie była jakaś bardzo duża. Pomieszczenia dosyć obskurne, ale czuł się tutaj bardzo dobrze. No i jak urządzał imprezki to o wiele lepiej było mu siedzieć „na kupie". Wszyscy się wtedy bardziej integrowali i zbliżali do siebie.

Dziewiątą rano powitał z wielką ulgą. Zjadł byle co, wyszorował się i wsiadł w samochód. Codzienna przejażdżka była czymś, co uwielbiał. Mieszkał w spokojniejszej dzielnicy i znał trasy na pamięć, więc wiedział, którędy mógł bezkarnie jechać sto na godzinę. Uwielbiał szybką jazdę. Parę minut przed dziesiątą zatrzymał się na parkingu przy barze i ruszył w stronę budynku. Na sam widok tego miejsca poprawił mu się humor, a na ustach zakwitł standardowy szelmowski uśmieszek. Już parę chwil po otwarciu zjawiła się grupa młodych dziewczyn, które najwyraźniej udały się na wagary. Obsłużył wszystkie, dowcipkując jak zwykle i włączył stację muzyczną. Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał „Wind of change". Lubił tę piosenkę. Chciał, żeby ona jej posłuchała ze względu na przekaz. Zmiany nie oznaczały niczego złego. Nie lubił stateczności.

Wpadł w wir pracy szybciej niż oczekiwał. Nowi klienci, nowe uśmiechy, rozmowy ze stałymi bywalcami. Ace doskonale wiedział, że to dzięki niemu ten biznes tak się kręcił. Czasami zastępował go syn szefa, niezbyt rozmowny, po prostu pracujący, bo mu ojciec kazał. Portgas porównywał tę pracę do pasji, nie obowiązku.

Dzień mijał jak każde inne, Luffy wpadł na obiad, Nami zamówiła wodę, poznał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt nowych twarzy, a pani Ming skrzeczała tylko pod nosem, gdy przynosił jej kolejne karteczki z zamówieniami. Mimo podeszłego wieku nie można było odmówić jej talentu kulinarnego. Każdy posiłek w „Street barze" smakował jak u mamy, w dodatku były to naprawdę spore porcje za małe sumki. Portgas znał dzięki temu sporo studentów z uczelni, która znajdowała się niemal naprzeciwko.

\- Masz jakieś zajęcie na dziś wieczór? – Spytała Hoshi, nowa kelnerka o ślicznych, długich brązowych włosach i okrągłych biodrach. Ace od początku widział, że się jej podoba.

\- A co masz do zaoferowania? – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, na co Hoshi zaczerwieniła się. Chciał, żeby to zabrzmiało lubieżnie.

\- Jest dzisiaj koncert grunge'owej kapeli w klubie niedaleko… Dobra muzyka, zabawa i piwo.

\- Czyli w sumie to, co lubię. Jasne, chętnie się z tobą wybiorę.

Ming krzyknęła z kuchni, że kurczak jest już gotowy, więc Hoshi poszła obsłużyć kolejny stolik. Ace w tym czasie dojrzał kolejną grupę swoich starych znajomych. Dosiadł się i ich również zaprosił na koncert. Ani razu już nie pomyślał o niebieskookiej Nico Robin.

Ace lubił ten klub. Część barowa wyglądała jak piwnica – ściany z czerwonej cegły, przyciemnione światła, ciemne meble, zaś część koncertowa, do której wchodziło się po schodach, była sporą halą. Był tu już nie raz, więc przybił piątkę z barmanem i bez trudu wytargował dwa darmowe piwa dla siebie i Hoshi. Dziewczyna od początku spotkania paplała trochę bez ładu i składu, ale Ace patrzył na to przez lekki pryzmat politowania dla zdenerwowanej dziewuszki, chociaż wiedział, że to niezbyt miłe. Nie brakowało osób w skórach, podartych dżinsach, glanach… Gdy Hoshi nie musiała nosić fartucha wyglądała naprawdę ładnie w koszuli w kratę, ciemnych spodniach i wysokich butach.

\- Zaraz będą grać, idziemy? – Zapytała, wstając ze stołka. Do Portgasa akurat podeszła kolejna grupka znajomych.

\- Idź, znajdę cię potem, dobrze? – Odwrócił się do kolegów. Może to też nie było zbyt miłe wobec dziewczyny, ale już dawno nie miał okazji zamienić słowa z tymi kumplami. – Czołem, Sabo, Marco!

Jego dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele z czasów szkolnych. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, ale udawało im się jakoś pozostać w kontakcie.

\- Ace! Nie powinieneś tak traktowej tamtej dziewczyny. Ładniutka była – powiedział Marco.

\- Tak, bo ty możesz mu dawać rady odnośnie dziewczyn, brzydalu – Sabo pokazał język, jednocześnie zamawiając piwo, co rozbawiło Ace'a. Rozejrzał się po sali i chwilę później zakrztusił piwem.

To znów ona.

Poznałby ją wszędzie po tym dziwnym nosie. Siedziała pod ścianą samotnie, sącząc sporego drinka. Jeszcze jej mało? zdziwił się i natychmiast odwrócił tyłem, mając nadzieję, że go nie zobaczy. Co się z nim działo… Sam nie rozumiał własnego zachowania. Portgas D. Ace nie chował się nawet przed swoimi największymi wrogami, a teraz uciekał jak dziecko przed praktycznie obcą kobietą. Bardzo chciał zapomnieć, jak skórzane spodnie seksownie opinały szczupłe nogi, a z dekoltu wychylają się dwie ogromne piersi. Jak najszybciej pociągnął chłopaków po schodach na halę, w samą porę na rozpoczęcie koncertu.

Nawet w czasie śpiewania i szalonych tańców do pierwszych piosenek nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy Nico Robin. Jasna cholera, osoby, które stać na bluzki z jedwabiu i mieszkające w takich apartamentach NIE CHODZĄ na TAKIE koncerty, gdzie podają tanie piwo, wszyscy wyglądają jak łachmaniarze, a w całym klubie śmierdzi fajami i jest brudno. Po prostu. O ile jej przyjście do „Street baru" mógł jeszcze zrozumieć, w końcu był to bar w samym centrum, to tutaj ani trochę. Wiedział, że nie powinno go to obchodzić, w ogóle nie powinien o niej myśleć tak obsesyjnie, tym bardziej, że jej nie znał, ale nie mógł przestać. Zaraza Nico Robin.

Koncerty skończyły się sporo po północy, ale klub był otwarty do czwartej nad ranem. Ace ruszył ponownie w stronę baru, gdyż strasznie chciało mu się pić. Tłok był niesamowity, lecz wreszcie udało mu się dopaść jedyny wolny stołek.

\- Jeszcze jedną kolejkę proszę – usłyszał obok i serce mu załomotało. Zerknął nieśmiało w dół i ujrzał seksowne uda okryte czarną skórą. Niedobrze.

\- Co dla ciebie, Ace? – Zapytał barman i Nico Robin spojrzała w jego stronę. Jej mina natychmiast się zmieniła. Tym razem nie była pijana i wyglądało na to, że również tańczyła na koncercie, bo była lekko spocona.

\- Ja stawiam – powiedziała szybko, nim Portgas zdążył się odezwać. Nim Marco, Sabo i Hoshi wyplączą się z tamtego tłumu, mogło minąć trochę czasu, więc zaryzykował.

\- Tequila. Duża. Chyba mi się należy, co? – Zerknął na Robin, unosząc brew. Jej reakcja go zaskoczyła, gdyż kobieta uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Też tak sądzę.

\- Jesteś sama?

\- Tak, znajoma mnie namówiła, choć paradoksalnie jej tu nie ma, bo wstęp był za drogi.

Ace'a coś tknęło.

\- Czy ona czasem nie ma na imię Nami?

Robin zamrugała.

\- Tak.

\- Jest dziewczyną mojego brata.

Oboje zaśmiali się krótko.

\- Świat jest naprawdę mały. W ogóle… Jestem ci wdzięczna. Jakimś cudem dotarłam do domu bez siniaków i nikt mnie nie zgwałcił, więc musiałeś mi pomóc. Każdemu zdarza się chwila słabości i nie chcę, byś mnie miał za jakąś…

\- Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się lekko. Rozmowa z nią przychodziła mu naprawdę łatwo i sprawiała przyjemność. – Rozumiem, kobiety ciężko znoszą rozstania.

Nico, dziwnie speszona, odwróciła wzrok, ale z wybawieniem przyszedł jej kelner z dwiema szklankami tequili. Ace również upił trochę. Jego znajomych wciąż nie było widać ani słychać, co wydało mu się dziwne. Obejrzał się i ujrzał Marco pogrążonego w rozmowie z Hoshi i Sabo, który puścił do niego oczko.

\- Wybacz, moi znajomi…

\- Jasne.

Wstał i ruszył w ich kierunku, ale jeszcze zerknął przez ramię. Miał przeczucie, że jeszcze ją spotka. I to, być może, nie raz.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie pomylił się. Dokładnie o czternastej dwadzieścia Nico Robin weszła do „Street baru". Ace uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok. Robin usiadła przy tym samym stoliku co ostatnio i wyjęła książkę z torby – tym razem czytała ją poprawnie. Niestety, Portgas miał zbyt dużo innych klientów na głowie, by zamienić z nią choć słowo, więc udało mu się to dopiero po jakiejś godzinie. Bezceremonialnie usiadł naprzeciw niej, czując na plecach wzrok Hoshi. Nie była na niego zła o koncert. Od razu po spotkaniu wyjaśnił jej, że raczej nic z tego nie będzie i żeby nie robiła sobie nadziei.

\- Normalni ludzie pracują o tej porze – zagadnął ją wesoło. Niebieskie oczy błysnęły w odpowiedzi.

\- Coś mi sugerujesz? Rzuciłam pracę – odparła.

\- Czemu, jeśli można wiedzieć? – Przez chwilę namyślała się, sącząc powoli – tym razem – sok pomarańczowy.

\- Może kiedyś ci powiem, ale i tak byś nie zrozumiał – wzruszyła ramionami. – Byłam archeologiem.

\- Serio? Co za nuda…

\- Nawet tak nie mów – uśmiechnęła się. – Kochałam tę pracę. Książki, historia, odkrycia… To jest… Było, moje życie. Archeolog z pasji, nie przymusu.

\- Tak jak moja praca tutaj – o proszę, mieli coś wspólnego. Nie drążył, czemu zrezygnowała ze swojego kochanego zajęcia, ale „Może kiedyś ci powiem" wryło mu się w głowę jako obietnica następnego spotkania.

\- Nie dziwię się. Kelnerka patrzy na mnie jak na potwora, pewno nie ona jedna cię wielbi. W sumie, nie dziwię się, gdybym była dziesięć lat młodsza pewnie biegałabym tutaj codziennie – ona z nim _flirtowała_?...

\- No ale nie jesteś, więc wystarczy co dwa dni – wyszczerzył się. Robin również nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Jak kurczak? – Zagadnął, zerkając w talerz kobiety.

\- Świetny. Tłusty. Nie jadam takich rzeczy, ale teraz… - Znów ten dziwny wyraz twarzy.

\- Rozumiem, pewno wolał szczuplejsze… Czy coś tam.

\- To nieważne. Ace, prawda?

Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi i ujrzał kolejnych klientów wchodzących do baru. Podniósł się.

\- Wybacz, muszę…

Uniosła brew i zajęła się kończeniem swojego posiłku. Denerwowała go jej flegmatyczność, przypominała nieco przekłuty balon, z którego zeszło powietrze. Chciał, żeby się uśmiechała. Nie lubił tajemniczych osób i zgadywania, co o nim myślą albo jak się czują w tej chwili.

Koło szesnastej tradycyjnie do baru zawitał Luffy wraz z Nami. Robin jeszcze nie poszła, więc rudowłosa dosiadła się do jej stolika w czasie, gdy Monkey zajadał się wielką porcją przy barze. Ace zerkał od czasu do czasu w stronę dziewczyn (kobiet?), obsługując kasę i wykrzykując zamówienia do pani Ming. Gdy zegar wybił siedemnastą nic nie wskazywało na to, by Robin miała choćby najmniejszą ochotę sobie pójść. Zmiana Ace'a kończyła się dzisiaj dopiero za godzinę. Ponieważ chwilowo nikt nowy nie wchodził do baru, dosiadł się do gawędzącej trójki.

\- Właśnie Robin mi powiedziała, że poznaliście się na koncercie – zaczęła Nami. Portgas zagryzł wargi i spuścił wzrok, próbując nie parsknąć śmiechem. Robin siedziała z kamienną twarzą, ale w jej błękitnych oczach tańczyły łobuzerskie iskierki. – Dobrze, że wreszcie wyszłaś z domu.

\- Kiedyś musiałam, prawda? – Ciemnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Robin, Crocodile był świrem. Naprawdę, nie masz co…

\- CROCODILE? – Ace niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną. – TEN Crocodile?

Znany na całe miasto przedsiębiorca sir Crocodile, zarządzający firmą produkującą najbardziej luksusowe samochody i limuzyny w Japonii. Kojarzył go ze zdjęć – cygaro w gębie, zaczesane do tyłu włosy, dziwna blizna na pół twarzy… Popatrzył na Robin. Jak ona mogła być z kimś takim? Nie pasowała do niego.

\- Owszem – odparła. – Nie był świrem. Ale nie mówmy o tym.

 _Nieważne. Nie mówmy o tym._ Portgas zauważył, że powtarzała to jak zdarta płyta. Zerknął za zegarek. Po ośmiu godzinach pracy miał jeszcze niedosyt i sporo niespożytej energii.

\- Co robicie wieczorem? – Skierował pytanie do brata.

\- Musimy się uczyć, jutro jest mega test z historii – wymamrotał Luffy z pełną buzią.

\- Możesz zabrać gdzieś Robin, bo mi zdziczeje – zachichotała Nami. Ace zerknął pytająco w stronę ciemnowłosej kobiety. Zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź.

\- Mogę się gdzieś z tobą wybrać. Nawet bardzo chętnie.

Rudowłosa również nie mogła ukryć zaskoczenia, lecz po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Świetnie. Z Acem nie można się nudzić, wierz mi.

Do baru weszli klienci, więc Portgas odszedł szybko do lady. Był nieco skołowany tym wszystkim i czuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Cholera. Gdzie zabiera się takie kobiety jak Robin? Nie miał kasy na restauracje, a znowu pójście na film… Nie, z całą pewnością nie dogadaliby się co do repertuaru. Zresztą, nieważne. Wymyśli coś na bieżąco – nie pierwszy raz. Kiedy zapisywał kolejne zamówienia, do baru podeszła Nami, czekając, aż obsłuży każdego klienta. Przysiadła na stołku i nachyliła się w jego stronę.

\- Dobrze na nią działasz, Ace – szepnęła. Poczuł coś piekącego w okolicy piegów. – Od paru miesięcy jest przybita, rzuciła pracę, rozeszła się z facetem, przestała dążyć do spełnienia marzeń i wychodzić do ludzi. A tu proszę…

\- Nic nie zrobiłem – miał dziwnie sucho w ustach.

\- Czasami wystarczy czyjaś obecność. Jesteś pełen energii życiowej, chyba jej też się udziela. Nie sugeruję oczywiście nic takiego, bo pewno i tak uważasz ją za zbyt starą dla siebie…

Portgas błysnął w odpowiedzi zębami, sugerując tym, że Robin wcale nie musi być za stara w jego opinii. Rudowłosa pomachała mu i wyszła wraz z Luffym, a Ace ruszył na zaplecze ściągnąć barową koszulkę. Nie wiedzieć czemu stresował się, ale postanowił po prostu być sobą i postawić na żywioł. Niesamowicie podbudowały go słowa Nami. Lubił poprawiać innym humor. Kiedy wyszedł już w swoim t-shircie, Robin siedziała z nosem w książce. Podszedł do stolika i uśmiechnął się do niej. Z trudem wykrzywiła wargi, lecz zauważył w jej oczach dziwne iskierki.

\- Pani pozwoli – gdy wstała odsunął krzesło i odstawił na miejsce. – Teraz zapraszam do limuzyny, której zapewne nie kojarzysz, wszak poznaliśmy się na koncercie.

Zachichotała lekko, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

\- Tak czy siak jej nie pamiętam – przyznała i oboje zaczęli się śmiać. – Nie musisz mi tego wypominać, gówniarzu. Jestem dorosła.

\- Też mam ci wymyślić przezwisko? – Wsiedli do samochodu. – Na przykład…

\- Nie, nie, błagam, oszczędź mi. Dokąd jedziemy?

\- Mam ochotę pooglądać głupią komedię, opychać się niezdrowym żarciem i popijać piwem. Co ty na to? Mam wrażenie, że to nie twoje klimaty.

\- To, że mam pieniądze nie oznacza, że nie rozumiem słów relaks i zabawa. Jestem za.

Włączył radio samochodowe i usłyszał znajome nuty Queen. Robin lekko się uśmiechnęła. Zapewne już to znała.

Droga do mieszkania Ace'a nie zajmowała dużo czasu, jeśli tylko wydostał się z korków w centrum. Rozmawiali o głupotach, narzekali na kierowców i tłok. Nagle coś go tknęło. Zabiera ją do swojego mieszkania. Nieposprzątanej klitki. Kobietę, która… O matko, czy takie rozmyślania w ogóle miały sens? Nie czuł się sobą z jakichś dziwnych i nieznanych mu powodów. Wcześniej nie obchodziły go takie rzeczy.

Zahamował z piskiem opon przed blokiem i ruszył do mieszkania, opowiadając o swoich sąsiadach. Miał trochę tematów. W tej samej klatce co on mieszkała zbzikowana staruszka z blisko dziesiątką kotów, które czasami drapały mu drzwi albo prześlizgiwały się kiedy wracał z pracy i znajdował je w tak dziwnych miejscach jak szafka pod zlewem czy śmietnik. Nie wspominając o lodówce… Nad nim zaś mieszkała rodzinka z piątką dzieci. Nie przelewało się im, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiej ilości ciepła między ludźmi jak wtedy, kiedy ich odwiedzał, podrzucając darmowe posiłki ze „Street baru". Cała rodzina była radosna, cieszyli się z każdego drobiazgu, dzieci dokazywały i śpiewały głupie piosenki. To od nich Portgas uczył się radości z życia. Może zapoznałby ich z Robin i jej też udzieliłoby się takie podejście? Zerknął na jej twarz ukrytą w cieniu klatki. Była spokojna, nie wykonywała żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, ale jej oczy nabrały dziwnego blasku, którego wcześniej nie widział. O tak. Chyba jest na dobrej drodze.

Otworzył drzwi do mieszkania z dziwnym ukłuciem w żołądku, lecz po chwili odetchnął. Robin milczała i rozglądała się wokół. Nie wyglądała na obrzydzoną czy zdziwioną, nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Jak zwykle. Zaczynało go denerwować to, że zdradzała się tylko wtedy, kiedy uśmiechała się lub kiedy dokładnie patrzyło się jej w oczy. Zamknięta, niedostępna księga. Był jednak bardzo ciekawy jej prawdziwej osobowości. Nami twierdziła, że zmieniła się tak kilka miesięcy temu… Gdyby udało mu się chociaż uchylić rąbek okładki…

\- Jest tu tak przytulnie – powiedziała i niemal zwaliła go z nóg tą wypowiedzią.

\- Żartujesz?

Uniosła brew w odpowiedzi.

\- Myślisz, że to miłe siedzieć samej w pustym, wielkim domu?

\- Z tego co wiem, siedziałaś sama na własne życzenie.

\- Siedziałam? Siedzieć też będę.

\- Nie dopuszczę do tego, wierz mi – wyszczerzył się bezczelnie, czekając na reakcję. Odwróciła wzrok, wyraźnie powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Jesteś miły, ale… Wiem, że namówiła cię Nami. Nie lituj się nade mną.

Pokręcił głową i podszedł do niej, stając naprzeciwko. Wyciągnął dłonie by energicznie złapać ją za ramiona, ale uznał, że będzie to zbyt gwałtowne, więc zwolnił i delikatnie położył rękę na kobiecym drobnym ramieniu. Ani drgnęła. Doprowadzała go do szału.

\- Spójrz mi w oczy, proszę.

Posłuchała.

Na moment jego serce przyśpieszyło, a twarz i podbrzusze zalała dziwna fala gorąca. Jego usta zrobiły się dziwne suche w ułamku sekundy. Przełknął ślinę i stracił rezon. O czym to on…?

\- Czy wy-wyglądam na kogoś, kto zmuszałby się do czegokolwiek? Powiedz szczerze.

Zająknął się. Jąkał się przy jakiejś kobiecie. Co się dzieje…?!

\- Na tyle co cię poznałam, to nie.

\- No właśnie! Chodź, telewizję mam tam – wskazał na drzwi do salono-kuchni i ruszył przodem, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważyła jego dziwnego zachowania. Jasny gwint. Pomyśli sobie, że jest jakimś napalonym szczeniakiem czy coś. Przypomniał sobie o pornosach zostawionych na wierzchu i odnotował w pamięci, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie wpuścić jej dzisiaj do swojego pokoju.

Nie, żeby w ogóle chciał do tego doprowadzić. Tam nie było nic prócz łóżka, biurka i laptopa…

 _Łóżko. Och, moja podświadomości, ty świnio._

Usiadła na kanapie, z westchnieniem rzucając buty niedbale na podłogę. O, to mu się bardziej podobało. Żadnego ustawiania obuwia pod linijkę. Zerknął do szafki. Arsenał piwa trzymał zawsze na wypadek nagłej chęci na imprezę, w dodatku dostawał za darmo całe kraty od zaprzyjaźnionego kolegi. Wyciągnął tyle puszek, ile mógł uchwycić i postawił przed Robin na stoliku. Chwilę później do puszek dołączyły chrupki.

\- Zamówimy potem coś tłustego. Co wybieramy? – Wyciągnął z półki stertę płyt w papierowych koszulkach. Większość filmów miał pościąganych z internetu.

\- Jak najgłupszą komedię. Już wieki minęły, odkąd ostatnio widziałam coś tak głupiego, że aż zabawnego.

Wybrał jedną z płyt i włączył. Podał kobiecie puszkę z piwem i sam łyknął chłodnego napoju. Lubił te momenty, kiedy mógł rozwalić się z piwem na kanapie po robocie na parę minut, a potem skrzyknąć znajomych i coś odwalić. Kobieta niepewnie patrzyła na napój trzymany w ręce.

\- Wywalasz prawie na raz butelkę whiskey, a modlisz się nad jednym piwem? – Zapytał kpiąco. Posłała mu niezbyt miłe spojrzenie, ale wyraźnie podbarwione rozbawieniem.

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio je piłam…

Ramiona mu opadły.

\- Kobieto, ty nie wiesz, ile rzeczy w życiu cię omija. – Zerknął w stronę okna. – Chwilowo darujmy sobie film, chodź – wyciągnął do niej rękę i wstał. Robin po chwili namysłu chwyciła go za dłoń.

Tym razem zareagowali oboje. Portgas drgnął jak rażony piorunem – poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włoski na karku i rękach, a po ciele przebiega strumień gorąca. Nie odskoczył jednak, ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej i pociągnął w stronę balkonu. Robin wydawała się być nieco skołowana, a jej błękitne oczy były jeszcze bardziej promieniejące w towarzystwie purpurowego odcienia.

Jak to balkon w bloku – wielkością nie grzeszył. Ace oparł się o barierkę, czując chłód nocy na swoich barkach. Robin rozejrzała się niepewnie i zrobiła to samo.

\- Spójrz – wskazał ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. W odpowiedzi otrzymał ciszę. – _To_ jest piękne.

\- Niby co?

Odkręcił się i oparł plecami o zimny metal.

\- Napij się piwa. No już.

Posłusznie wypiła i to całkiem sporo.

\- Spójrz teraz.

\- Słuchaj, o co ci chodzi? W co ty ze mną grasz?

\- Zamknij się i patrz. Po prostu. Oddaj się nocy. Poczuj się dobrze.

Oj. Może nie powinien mówić do niej tak ostro. Wyglądała na nieco wzburzoną, ale wreszcie opuściła nieco napięte ramiona i rozluźniła się. Chłonęła wzrokiem każdy widoczny zakątek, błękit zlewał się z granatem i srebrem w jedno.

\- Sekretem szczęścia jest radość z każdej chwili, znajdowanie magii w błahych momentach. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś obok mnie jest smutny i zamknięty. Czuję to. Wiem, że okropnie na ciebie naciskam, ale chcę, byś była szczęśliwa. Byś była _sobą_. I nie robię tego interesownie.

Popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę i krew się w nim wzburzyła.

\- Pan altruista, jak widzę.

Zacisnął mocno wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć kilku wulgarnych słów. Robin jednak pokręciła głową i spojrzała w dół.

\- Nie potrafię, Ace. Tak, noc jest piękna. To tyle w temacie. Nic więcej.

\- Na litość, jesteś archeologiem. _Zacznij szukać_ swojego źródła szczęścia, Robin.

\- Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego tak szybko zacząłeś traktować mnie jak kogoś bliskiego.

\- To nie jest ważne. Po prostu taki jestem – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie musiał dodawać, że on sam też tego nie rozumie. Czasami nawiązują się takie znajomości – klik, to jest to, od początku niemal czytają sobie w myślach i w lot rozumieją, o co chodzi drugiej osobie. I to standardowe uczucie jakoby znali się od lat… Zauważył, że kobieta drży lekko. Serce zaczęło mu łomotać. Nie byłby w stanie znieść jej łez. Ale Nico nie była typową panną – błękitne oczy były suche. Musiało więc być jej zimno. Wrócili do salonu, jednak to ona złapała pilota i wcale nie odpauzowała filmu.

\- Dzięki za twoje słowa – zaczęła. Nagle wyprostowała się i rozjaśniła, chwytając puszkę piwa. – Wiesz co? Masz rację. Jaki ze mnie archeolog, skoro nie mogłam odnaleźć swojej motywacji do życia?

Portgas uśmiechnął się szeroko. W ogóle nie śpieszyło mu się do dalszego oglądania filmu.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace i Robin nie spali tej nocy. Rozmawiali, pili, zamawiali jedzenie po pierwszej i siedzieli na balkonie, oglądając wschód słońca nad miastem. Do pracy poszedł więc niewyspany, ale też dziwnie szczęśliwy. W żołądku czuł dziwny ucisk, zupełnie, jakby nie mógł się czegoś doczekać.

Jak zwykle po południu wpadli Nami i Luffy, a serce Ace'a podskoczyło, kiedy zobaczył za nimi Robin. Miała dzisiaj na sobie granatową koszulę i ołówkową spódnicę, która rozciągała się na szerokich kobiecych biodrach. Nadstawił uszu, gdyż rudowłosa dziewczyna nawijała o czymś z niezwykłym podekscytowaniem.

-… w dodatku za DARMO! Och, jak ja bym chciała… Cześć, Ace! – Zawołała Nami i przysiadła na stołku przy barze. Robin posłała mu lekki uśmiech, zaś Luffy bezceremonialnie zgarnął wszystkie darmowe przystawki jakie leżały na talerzu na ladzie. – Luffy, opanuj się chociaż na minutę…

\- To, co zwykle? – Zapytał, siląc się na zwyczajny ton, chociaż miał ochotę skakać wokół i tańczyć. Nie rozumiał tego nagłego napływu euforii.

\- Tak! – Zawołał uradowany Luffy.

\- A ty, Robin?

\- Też to, co zwykle. Whiskey – Portgas natychmiast odwrócił się i parsknął cichym śmiechem, udając, że zapisuje zamówienie. Wpadł do kuchni, rzucił nazwę dania pani Ming i wypadł, hamując gwałtownie. Nami mierzyła go dziwnym spojrzeniem, a na jej ustach igrał przebiegły uśmieszek. Robin przeglądała kartę alkoholi.

\- Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś, Ace – zaczęła nagle, figlarnie odgarniając włosy. – Ale chyba muszę ci podziękować. Robin wyjeżdża!

Zamrugał. Czegoś tu nie rozumiał. I to był taki powód do radości? Poczuł utkwione w sobie niebieskie oczy i przełknął ślinę.

\- Myślałem, że się kolegujecie.

Obie kobiety parsknęły śmiechem.

\- Postanowiłam przyjąć ofertę z mojej byłej pracy i pojechać na ekspedycję do Egiptu. Co najmniej dwa miesiące mnie nie będzie – odparła Robin, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad menu. Ucisk w żołądku pogłębił się kilkakrotnie. – Wyjeżdżam jutro – dodała po chwili namysłu i spojrzała mu w oczy. Doskonale wiedział, że o ile on nie może odczytać z jej twarzy nic, tak znowu każdy czytał z niego jak z otwartej książki.

Ale Robin uwielbiała książki.

W tej chwili chyba tylko Luffy nie był w stanie nie zauważyć tej dziwnej sprzeczności uczuć na twarzy Ace'a. Postarał się jakoś z tego wybrnąć i dość szybko się udało, gdyż do baru weszły stałe klientki, które natychmiast zawołały go do swego stolika. Czuł na plecach palące spojrzenie przebiegłej Nami. Nienawidził jej w tej chwili za inteligencję i bystre oko.

Śmiejąc się z koleżankami tak naprawdę myślami był bardzo daleko od nich. Myślał o Robin. Znał ją zaledwie parę dni, a już musieli się rozstać. Już odjeżdżała. W ogóle, powinno go to obchodzić tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg, ale chyba już musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że…

\- Zamówienie gotowe – przez gwar rozległ się piskliwy okrzyk pani Ming. Natychmiast ruszył w stronę kuchni. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Robin.

Wkrótce Luffy i Nami wyszli, ponownie tłumacząc się jakimś testem. Nami ściskała wylewnie swoją starszą przyjaciółkę, patrząc przy tym znacząco na Ace'a. Portgas doskonale wiedział, iż Robin to wszystko widzi i zapewne wie dokładnie, o co chodzi rudowłosej, lecz nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Tak, to była niewątpliwie jej spora zaleta. Kiedy została sama przy ladzie, bawiąc się pustą szklanką po whiskey, poczuł dziwne drżenie gdzieś wewnątrz klatki piersiowej. Podszedł do baru, próbując wymyślić jakąś gadkę.

\- Dziękuję za wczoraj – zaczęła ciemnowłosa. Odważył się spojrzeć w jej oczy. Po raz pierwszy dojrzał w nich kilka niezidentyfikowanych uczuć.

\- Szkoda, że jedziesz – powiedział ciszej niż oczekiwał. Właśnie w tym momencie swego krótkiego życia dowiedział się, czym jest niezręczność. Ona jednak odpowiedziała lekkim uśmiechem i delikatnie złapała go za dłoń. Znów ten dreszcz i to dziwne ciepło…

\- Przecież wrócę, prawda? Chyba, że zostanę przysypana ziemią albo spadnie na mnie wielki gnat dinozaura… - Zaczęła snuć z udawanym zamyśleniem.

\- Przyjdź do mnie – zamruczał rozpaczliwie i pochylił się w jej stronę nad barem. – Proszę – szepnął i lekko otarł się swoim nosem o jej nos. Kiedy jego nozdrzy dobiegła słodka woń kobiecego oddechu niemal zwariował, ale chciał dotknąć wreszcie tych ust, takich miękkich i cudownych…

Woń jednak znikła, podobnie jak delikatna dłoń umoszczona na jego dłoni. Serce zaczęło mu łomotać jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas.

\- Ace, to niewłaściwe. Ja wyjeżdżam. Dzieli nas siedem lat różnicy. Poza tym, wszyscy patrzą…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – odparł hardo. Ciemnowłosa pokręciła głową.

\- Przykro mi.

Położyła na ladzie pieniądze i wyszła. Ani razu nie obejrzała się za siebie.

Ace nie poruszał się. Po prostu leżał i wpatrywał się w sufit. Jak zawsze, kiedy nie miał w domu co robić, bo ostatni goście po imprezie zmyli się godzinę temu, a za sprzątanie nie opłacało się i nie chciało brać.

Minął już miesiąc od odejścia (w sumie sam nie wiedział, czy to dobre słowo) Robin. Nie rozpaczał, o dziwo. Zdarzały mu się zauroczenia, ale jeszcze nigdy nie dostał kosza, który… No cóż, aż tak bolał. Czuł bardziej żal do samego siebie, że tak z tym wszystkim wyskoczył, lecz nie umiał nie być sobą, nawet dla kogoś, kogo uważał za szczególną osobę. Nie żałował, iż wyznał prawdę – bardziej tego, że nie pochylił się na tyle szybko, by zdobyć tego całusa. Och. Bardzo tego chciał, teraz też. I nawet po swoim trupie go dostanie.

Kiedyś.

Przekręcił się na drugi bok. Jutro do pracy, po pracy szedł na koncert z Sabo, miał jeszcze ustawionych kilka randek… Czyli żyć, nie umierać. Jego życie wyglądało tak, jak zawsze.


	5. Chapter 5

Dopiero bezczelny uśmieszek Nami przypomniał mu, że Robin już od tygodnia musiała być w mieście. Kompletnie o niej zapomniał, gdyż czas wolny miał tak przeładowany, że kiedy wracał do domu to jedynie mył się i kładł spać. Nawet za nią nie tęsknił, choć rudowłosa uparcie namawiała go, by zaprosił Robin na „American Old Night", która miała się odbyć już w ten weekend w „Street barze". Był to event, gdzie całą noc grała muzyka zespołów typu Wham czy Abba, kobiety przychodziły ubrane w luźne sukienki rodem z „Dirty dancing" a faceci wybierali kowbojskie ciuchy lub skórzane, motocyklowe kurtki. Bardzo lubił te imprezy, więc postarał się o to, by organizowano je cztery razy w roku, a nie tylko dwa.

W sumie, co mu szkodziło zaprosić Robin? Mógł ją przeprosić i pozostać z nią na przyjacielskiej stopie… Choć w głowie wciąż miał szatański plan, by ją spić i trochę pocałować. Albo podotykać. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko na myśl o tym. Wpadnie do niej dzisiaj i da zaproszenie, trochę sobie wyjaśnią… Nie chciał tracić takiej znajomości.

Po pracy popędził do domu, umył się, znalazł zaproszenie na event i wsiadł w samochód, po drodze zajeżdżając do jakiegoś sklepu i łapiąc dość dobrze wyglądające wino. Nie miał zamiaru spijać dzisiaj Robin, ale wypadało coś wziąć. Przez cholerne korki znalazł się w apartamencie dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach. Zadzwonił domofonem jak człowiek, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Tak? – Rozległ się kobiecy głos, zniekształcony przez głośnik. Zapomniał już, jak ona brzmi…

\- Cześć, tutaj Ace. Chciałbym pogadać. Mogę? – usłyszał piknięcie i drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem. Wjeżdżając na górę nie mógł oprzeć się wspomnieniom z pierwszego pobytu tutaj. Winda stanęła i wziął głęboki oddech. Zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi, poprawiając koszulkę.

\- Witaj – powiedział, kiedy stanęła przed nim Robin. Od razu zauważył, że coś się zmieniło. Jej włosy całkiem inaczej odbijały światło, a chociaż pojechała do Egiptu, wyglądała na bladą i wręcz zmizerniałą. Milczała, lustrując go wzrokiem. Wreszcie zdobył się na szeroki uśmiech. – Witaj z powrotem! – Zawołał weselej. Odpowiedziała mu słabym uśmiechem. Czyżby to nie był dobry moment?

\- Wejdź – jej głos był tak samo niski i seksowny jak kiedyś, więc może nie było tak źle. – Co tam masz?

\- Posłuchaj – zaczął od razu swoje przedstawienie. – Przepraszam za tamto. Nie chciałem być nachalny, ja po prostu jestem impulsywny…

\- Wiem, wiem – machnęła ręką i usiedli na kanapie. – Udało mi się nieco cię poznać. Nie powinnam była tak wtedy wyjść. Ale dla mnie to też było niemałe zaskoczenie, a nie lubię sytuacji, w których nie wiem, jak się zachować.

\- Czyli, że trochę cię skołowałem, tak? – Uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. Zagryzła lekko wargę.

\- Tak – odparła wreszcie. Napawał się tym krótkim słowem przez dobrą długą chwilę, aż przypomniało mu się, po co przyszedł. Wręczył Robin zaproszenie i wino.

\- W barze odbędzie się w weekend „American Old Night". Myślę, że ci się spodoba – zerknęła na wejściówkę. – Wham, ABBA, Dirty Dancing, te klimaty…

\- Pewnie przyjdę, ale nie wiem, czy będę miała siłę tam szaleć. Ostatni tydzień w Egipcie przeleżałam w miejscowym szpitalu, bo dopadło mnie jakieś tropikalne zatrucie. Mocno mnie to wycieńczyło i wciąż jakoś nie mogę dojść do siebie.

\- Zauważyłem, ale… Jak to zrobiłaś, że nie jesteś ani trochę opalona? Pracując w takim słońcu…

\- Unikam słońca. Porządne ubranie i krem z filtrem milion. No i nie pracowałam ciągle w skwarze.

\- A twoje włosy…

Zamrugała parę razy.

\- To farba. Jesteś nadzwyczaj spostrzegawczy. Masz ochotę? – Wskazała na butelkę. Skinął głową. Wyjęła dwa kieliszki z szafki i napełniła je burgundową cieczą. Zauważył w kącie wielką walizkę i dużo kurzu na blatach. Chyba nie miała siły sprzątać, lecz wcale się temu nie dziwił. Odetchnęła lekko i oparła się o fotel, klikając przycisk pilota. Rozległy się znajome, rockowe nuty, które tak dobrze znał.

\- Nie wyglądasz teraz na szczęśliwą – nie tak wyobrażał sobie zapalonego archeologa po ekspedycji. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Wierz mi, że była to dla mnie spora frajda. Gdyby nie to choróbsko… Alkohole mają niezłe, w dodatku mnóstwo świetnych sklepów, targów… No i basen przy hotelu. Szkoda, że miałam na niego czas tylko w niedzielę.

\- A jak ekipa?

\- To świetni ludzie, co prawda, nie aż tak energiczni jak ty, ale nie nudziłam się ani przez minutę.

Pociągnęła odrobinę wina. Zauważył, że jest dziwnie spięta, zupełnie jak nie ona. Ramiona miała wyprostowane i ciężej oddychała, w dodatku unikała jak ognia jego spojrzenia. Z każdym łykiem próbowała się wyraźnie rozluźnić, ale średnio jej to wychodziło.

\- Co się dzieje? Czym się tak denerwujesz? – Zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie przesadził ze wścibstwem. Robin jednak pokręciła głową i wypiła porcję wina na raz. Dla Ace'a przekaz był jasny: „Chciałabym powiedzieć, ale muszę więcej wypić". Odstawił kieliszek, wstał, obszedł kanapę i delikatnie złapał za ramiona brunetki. Zaczął uciskać je lekko i sprawnie. Była naprawdę spięta i zaskoczyło go, gdy zsunęła z bladych ramion czarny sweter, odsłaniając koronkowe paski stanika. Portgasowi zabiło serce, kiedy zsunęła również ramiączka tak, by całkiem pozbyć się detali, które mogłyby przeszkodzić w masażu.

\- Mam trochę problemów –powiedziała cicho, dolewając sobie wina.

\- Ale nie upij się znów… - Uśmiechnął się. Parsknęła śmiechem w odpowiedzi.

\- Lubię się upijać… Czasem.

\- Wow, jeszcze nie zdążyłem zauważyć.

Fuknęła i strzepnęła jego ręce ze swoich ramion. Ace jednak ani trochę się nie zraził.

\- Ace… Powiedz mi, dlaczego ja? Dobrze wiem, o co ci chodzi. Możesz mieć na pęczki dziewczyn w swoim wieku, a ty…

\- Jeszcze nie spotkałem takiej kobiety jak ty – odpalił bez zastanowienia. – Jesteś wyjątkowa… Proszę, nie odtrącaj mnie.

\- Obiecaj mi jedno.

\- Tak?

\- Jeśli coś się po drodze… wydarzy… nie uronisz ani jednej łzy.

\- A niby co miałoby się wydarzyć?

Milczała. Postanowił jednak więcej nie drążyć tematu, choć przez głowę przemknęło mu kilka myśli dotyczących jej byłego, Crocodile'a. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że wszystkiego dowie się w swoim czasie.

\- Idziemy więc razem na „American Old Night"? – Spytał.

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się. Tym razem szczerze i radośnie. Jeszcze nie widział tak promiennego uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

\- Jako duet?

\- Jako duet. W dodatku bardzo zgrany.


	6. Chapter 6

_Czasami jedno małe zdarzenie może wywrócić czyjś świat do góry nogami. I niekoniecznie w pozytywny sposób._

\- No, Robin, proszę, zatańczmy! Chyba po coś tutaj przyszliśmy - mruknął Ace, łapiąc Robin za rękę. Ta jednak była jakoś dziwnie spięta i za nic nie dawała się zaciągnąć na parkiet, mimo wypicia już kilku szklanek whiskey.

\- Ace, nie wiem, czy... - Zaczęła, ale ten nie odpuszczał. Pociągnął ją trochę mocniej i kobieta wstała z krzesła. Nami i Luffy szaleli w ich pobliżu, nie przejmując się nikim i niczym do piosenki "Waterloo" Abby. - Nie umiem tańczyć! - Próbowała przekrzyczeć tłum, ale chłopak już zaczął prowadzić i energicznie się poruszać. Robin podskakiwała trochę jak szmaciana lalka. Ace poczuł się kompletnie zdezorientowany. Co się dzieje z tą kobietą? Przez głośno grającą muzykę w ogóle nie słyszał, co ona do niego mówi.

"American Old Night" trwało w najlepsze, tylko oni się nie bawili. Zastanawiał się, po co ona w ogóle zgodziła się tu przyjść. Zaczął nawet trochę się denerwować, co rzadko się zdarzało. Nie chciała tańczyć, siedziała na uboczu ze szklanką whiskey i przyglądała się Nami i Luffy'emu.

Nagle jednak wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Robin przylgnęła do niego, pozwalając się prowadzić w takt piosenki. Jak ona się poruszała! Jej ciało seksownie falowało, pozwoliła się obrócić... Ace był zachwycony i złość przeszła mu momentalnie.

Aż nagle to się stało.

Do tej pory nie pamiętał, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Wiedział, że obrócił Robin w tańcu i odchylił ją do tyłu - chciał zrobić tak, jak na filmach. Nie, kobieta nie upadła. Spadło coś innego.

Jej czarne włosy znalazły się na podłodze, odsłaniając łysą czaszkę. Ace zamarł. Ludzie wokół nadal kręcili się i falowali w rytm piosenek, niczego nie dostrzegając, jednak dla chłopaka wszystko się zatrzymało. Stał jak rażony piorunem, nic nie rozumiejąc.

Robin porwała perukę, nałożyła ją byle jak na głowę i wypadła z baru. Nie był w stanie za nią ruszyć, po prostu stał, potrącany przez tańczących ludzi. W jednej chwili dopadła go Nami.

\- Biegnij za nią, ale już! - Syknęła. - Mam nadzieję, że moje przypuszczenia nie są prawdziwe... - Mruknęła, ale tak, że Ace usłyszał dokładnie każde słowo. Na niego powoli spływało zrozumienie. Inny kolor włosów Robin, ta miesięczna wyprawa... Czy mógł się mylić...?

Znalazł ją siedzącą bez ruchu na schodach prowadzących na tył baru. Tutaj wciąż było słychać muzykę, ale już nie tak głośno, jak wewnątrz.

\- Ace... - Zaczęła, ale dla niego wszystko było już jasne.

\- Robin... Ty jesteś chora, prawda? - Spytał, czując rosnącą w gardle gulę. - Twoje włosy nie były farbą...

\- Tak. Wyszły po chemioterapii.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana przez nuty powolnej ballady grającej w barze.

\- Ace, Ace, obiecałeś mi coś. Niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy, nie uronisz ani jednej łzy. Pamiętasz?

\- Tak - odparł, chociaż czuł, że zaczynają piec go oczy. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Nikt nie wiedział. Nie chciałam martwić tym przyjaciół. Chociaż zapewne Nami coś podejrzewała, w końcu to inteligentna dziewczyna.

\- Dlatego mówiłaś, że twoje życie się skończyło...

\- Ace. - Wstała, krzyżując ramiona. - Tak, wtedy tak myślałam. Dopóki nie spotkałam ciebie... Dzięki tobie zyskałam nadzieję. Żyłam dla ciebie. Pojechałam do specjalnej kliniki na leczenie. Niestety, przegrałam z rakiem macicy. To wszystko jest już za bardzo rozsiane wewnątrz mnie, żeby się tego pozbyć. Zostało mi może kilka miesięcy, może dni... Nie wiem. Ale nie chciałam ich spędzać w szpitalu. Dlatego kupiłam perukę i wróciłam tutaj. Dla ciebie. Do ciebie. Moje życie zaczęło się na nowo właśnie dzięki twojej osobie.

Milczał, trawiąc jej słowa i przełykając gorzkie łzy. W końcu jednak zmarszczył brwi.

\- W takim razie, Robin... Żyj dla mnie dalej. Do samego końca - wyszeptał.

Ich pocałunek trwał długo. Bardzo długo.

* * *

Miesiąc później Robin trafiła do szpitala. Dwa miesiące później odbył się jej pogrzeb.

Ace spędzał z nią całe dnie przed śmiercią, od początku do końca godzin odwiedzin. Czasami, gdy na dyżurze trafiał się bardziej wyrozumiały lekarz, mógł posiedzieć trochę dłużej. Robin z dnia na dzień nikła, jej uśmiech i oczy były coraz bledsze, a jemu chciało się wyć. Jednak coś jej obiecał.

Gdy na pogrzebie obejmował jednym ramieniem zapłakaną Nami, sam nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Był z siebie dumny.

To była jedyna obietnica w jego życiu, której dotrzymał.


End file.
